bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/TRBG: The Sequel (8)
Chapter #8: Homecoming (part 1 of 2). I was in Chemistry class when I noticed that Dr. Watts was M.I.A. "Where's Dr. Watts?" Christy asked. "What's going on?" Donald pondered. Then everyone went to their seats when Miss Danvers went inside the classroom. She was somewhat annoyed by the students. "Everyone, I have some bad news concerning Dr. Watts." She announced, "He's in Happy Volts, because of some unusual behaivor that plauged his mind." Sheldon raised his hand. "Is class canceled?" He asked. "I beg to differ. A subsitute will be here shortly." She said, while leaving the room. "Today is a washout." Hal said. "You said it." Chad agreed. I recalled from last year, when Miss Peabody died in Home Ect and my mom replaced her for the rest of last year. Then a thin, tall, and lanky man showed up. He was young, he was wearing a white lab coat, like Dr. Watts, and Dr. Slawter wears; and a dark crimson suit. He came in with a confused, but friendly look on his face. "Is this the Chemistry lab?" He asked. "Yes." Lucky replied. "Ok, I'm Dr. Harper, your sub for the next while. And today we're doing the mixture of red phosperous and gun powder, or as commonly known as fire crackers." He greeted, while discussing today's assignment. After class I went to the cafeteria, with the other Goths and sat in our dark corner. We we're talking about Homecoming. "I wonder who's me and Raven's competion?" I pondered. "I wonder that too." Absinthe said, pondering about me and Raven's rivals for Homecoming. "I wonder why Allison would nominate you guys for the Homecoming court." Hawthorne asked. An annoucement came over the P.A. system. "Will all homecoming court nominees please report to the Gym after school today. Attendance IS mandatory." Miss Danvers said over the P.A. "Guess we'll find out after school." I said. After school I went to the Gym, with Raven. Where we saw the other nominees for Homecoming. For the Homecoming queen nominees were Mandy, Lola, Annie, Miranda, another Crestwood girl, and a Mornton girl. For the Homecoming king nominees were Johnny, Damon, Gord, Andrew, a couple of Crestwood boys, and a Mornton boy. I then noticed that there was more boys than girls. After a couple of minutes Coach Heaths showed up and blew her wistle, telling people that it was time to sit down and settle down. "Ok now that everyone is all here, we can get started." Coach Heaths said to the crowd, "Today your all here because you we're nominated for the Homecoming court, and we need to confirm the nominees." She added. "What are we going to do?" Mandy asked. "So far all you all have to do is try to decorate your Homecoming floats, with the cars provided by the school's Auto Shop." Coach Heaths explained, "You'll find them at the school parking lot." After the meet and greet. Went to the parking lot where we all saw convertibles of all makes and models from all time. "Just pick your car and you'll be decorating tommorrow." Coach Heaths said. It was malicious out there in the frenzy of which cars go with the people that suits them. Me and Raven decided to pick after the frenzy dispersed, there was one car left and it was black with a ultra-violet trim. I don't know that the senoirs manage to customize this car to our specs, but it was appreciated. Coach Heaths came to us. "That car was donated by someone who requested to be anonymous." Coach Heaths said to us. "I wonder who it would be?" I pondered. "I guess Ember." Raven suggested. "Or Allison." I suggested. "Either way it's a cool car." Raven vibrantly said. "Let's do some decorating." I said, leaving the scene, "But first the Art room." Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts